


What I have to hide

by Winchestermoosegirl



Series: Damian Wayne one-shots [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, F/M, Female Damian Wayne, Mentioned Batfamily (DCU), Protective Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestermoosegirl/pseuds/Winchestermoosegirl
Summary: The Justice League go back to the past and find out something very interesting about Damian.While the Teen Titans go on a camping trip and find out about the same thing.
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Everyone, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Tara Markov, Jaime Reyes/Damian Wayne, Raven & Damian Wayne
Series: Damian Wayne one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913017
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50





	1. The Teen Titans

TERRA'S POV

Ever since I found out that Slade didn't really care about me and just wanted the money I can't stop thinkig about it. 

When Slade first found me, I thought it was romantic love what we shared, but there was one night that really got me thinking. That one night I choose to forget about.

9 YEARS AGO:

I was in a safe house, Slade promised me that we would find a more comfortable place once he had finished the mission.

I woke up in the middle of the night, thirsty. I get up to get a glass of water, but Slade was in the kitchen talking to someone on the phone.

"That Terra girl ... yeah she has real good potential ..." I heard. I smiled at the complement as well "but she's kind of annoying..." wait what? "still perfer that other blonde girl..." other? "yeah ... Talia's brat ..." Talia? Who's Talia? "yeah ... you know Damian Al Ghul Wayne" Damian what? "I know right ... and her eyes they remind me of honey ... too bad that Talia decided to play dress up ... she isn't a meta but she's hotter than Terra and knows how to fight ... yeah ... well goodbye" Slade then ended the phone call.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Slade not only had another girl before me, but she was somehow better than me.

I went back to my room not thirsty anymore. I laid in my bed and started thinking. 'Slade wouldn't do this to me, I was ... dreaming ...' I lied to myself 'yes, I was dreaming.'

PRESENT TIME:

I have been having dreams about that night. How I knew right from the start that Slade didn't care about me, but choose to ignore it. 

Still ... that phone call makes no sense. First of all Damian is a boy, second he has green eyes and black hair not honey colored eyes and blode hair, and third he never mentioned anything about being in a romantic relationship with Slade. I couldn't stop thinking about it though.

Is Damian hiding something? I mean he never changes around anyone, he always wears a lot of clothes even in summer, he is never in a lot of pain when someone kicks him between the legs, he takes these weird pills behind everybody's back, and has kind of a girly face.

I know that I betrayed the Titans and even if they forgave me, I still have no right to judge anyone. I'm not trying to sound like Damian is secretly working for a villain, but he has grown in me, he became my friend and I'm honestly worrried about him.

I will try to talk to Raven tomorrow, since those two are inseparable BFFs.

_____

I woke up at 10:00am due to the fact that I couldn't sleep for the majority of the night. I got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. Garfield was there looking through his instagram.

"Hey Garfield" I greeded.

He looked up to see me, a huge smile appered on his face "Hey babe" he greeded back.

"Were's the rest of the team?" I asked in curiosity.

"Raven and Superboy are out getting some things for our camping trip with Nightwing and Starfire, Jaime is getting some food for the trip and Damian is as misterious as usual" he answered.

Ohh ... yes, our camping trip I forgot about that, we'll be gone for 2-3 weeks as celebration for finishing the school year.

"Something on you're mind babe?" he asked me.

Before I could open my mouth Jaime entered the room with bags full of dessers that looked delicious. He also had a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Jaime, what's got you all happy?" asked Beast Boy.

"I meet a girl today" he responded his smile going wider.

"Really?" I said in shook.

"Yeah ... I mean, Dick told me to go get sweets for the camping trip. So I found this kiosk that selled abunch of pies, cakes, cupcakes, and other stuff. The girl there was closing but I asked her if she could sell me some of the left overs. A-and she gave me a sample ... it tasted like heaven. She was around my age, after I bought everything left I asked her out. She said that her parents didn't allow her to have a phone and that she was going on vacation for a month. But I could visit her after she came back."

"Well good for you Jaime it's about time you get a girlfriend" congratulated Garfield.

"Thanks" said Jaime.

"So Terra has something she would like to talk about" Gar said. Knowing something was on my mind.

Just as I was about to say the Damian thing. Damian came in, he had large bags around his eyes and had some things for the camping trip.

"Hermano, you look horrible" Jaime pointed out.

Damian gave him a bat glare but was too tired to do anything else.

He placed the bags on the table and sat down on the table. His hands were on his belly and his forehead was on the table.

"You feeling okay, Damian?" asked Beast Boy conserned.

"My stomach hurts, and I think I'm going to hurl" responded Damian.

"Well you should rest, were going to have to go in a van through a bumpy road soooo ... you should go lay down a little" I said.

"That's what I wanted to do, but my brother (Nightwing) said that I should wait a little to see if it passes" he replied. His breathing was heavy and he sounded like he really just wanted to be left alone.

We didn't talk much after that and just waited until Superboy, Raven, Starfire, and Dick came back.

"Okay, everybody go grab your stuff, put it on the van, and get in the van!" shouted Nightwing.

We all went to get our stuff, I heard Dick asking Damian if he felt better, to which Damian responded "NO" he also handed Damian some antinausea pills which he took.

Dick also got Damian's stuff for him.

Once we were all in the van Nightwing started to drive. We talked about the new Justice League mission, turns out that they were going to the past trough some time machine that they created.

I looked up to see Damian curled up in the corner cutching on his stomach clearly in pain, but fell asleep not much later. That's when the arguing began.

"DICK, you were supposed to take a left turn!" screamed Superboy

"It might me a slower road, but Damian doesn't feel well and a bumpy road isn't coing to help!" screamed back Dick.

"Yeah, but the sooner the better" argued Superboy.

"Yeah and Damian looks asleep" intervined Jaime.

"Yeah, I mean what can go wrong?" asked my boyfriend.

"He can puke on himself in the middle of the road" Raven said responing the obvious answer.

"Guys lets just calm down, all this screaming and shouting may disturb Robin's sleep" Starfire said trying to calm the situation down.

But that didn't do they continued shouting and creaming at each other until Dick said:

"You wanna be that way?, That's fine but Raven, Kori, and me are going to the other cabin. Have fun you guys." Dick was grabbing his stuff, and kori's while Kori was trying to calm him down. Raven seeing to way out of this grabbed her stuff. They soon left.

Dick left us the car so we could drive to the other cabin. 

I glanced over at Robin, he seemed to be feeling better, but not a 100% yet. He mostly looked tired.

"Hey Damian, feelin' better?" asked my boyfried.

"Hmm, yes todally okay, I feel great, no, amazing. How are you?" asked Damian. He responded too quickly as if trying to hide something. Now that I realize he is in an akward position. His legs are presed together too close and his hands looked as if they were trying to cover his crotch. And he looked ... embarrassed.

"Uhhh, we're good amigo. Are you sure you feel good?" reponded Jaime, consern in his voice.

"Yes, I'm good" he glanced around and then asked "Where's the rest of the team?" asked Damian. 

"We had an argument and it's mostly because of your fault" responded Conner. That's kind of mean, I know that they don't get along, but that was a stupid move.

"WHAT?! What did I do?" asked Damian. I swear that I saw his eyes watering a little. 

Conner unsensitably told him what happened and somehow made it sound like it was all Damian's fault, Jaime and Gar tried to correct the story, but it was useless.

Not much later after Conner finished the story I heard a sniff. And I turned around to see a crying Damian.

"I'M SORRY!" cried Damian.

All the Titans were at shook. Gar tried to cheer him up, but he looked more desperate than supportive. Jaime was scolding Conner and I was dumbfolded.

We managed to get Damian to stop crying. We arrived at the cabin at 2:00 pm, we were getting out of the van when I noticed that Damian handn't moved a finger. 

"Are you getting out of the van?" I asked Damian curiously.

"Yes, I just need a few minutes to myself" he replied. I nooded my head and moved on grabbing my bags. I felt bad for Damian so I grabbed his bag too.

We I came into the room I was kind of relieved we had the fight. There were only 3 beds, two of them were full/double beds and one of them was a twin. Good thing we all had a bed atleast.

"Hey, what are you doing carrying Damian's bag?" asked Conner.

"I thought that maybe, since he's having a bad day, I could do somthing nice for him" I replied.

"What's in the bag?" Conner then asked.

I wanted to tell him that it was none of our bussiness but he snached the bag and opened it. I didn't want to necessarily open the bag to snoop around but I was interested in what was there. Jaime and Garfield also came over.

In the bag there were the pills he always takes behind our backs, I was curious as to what they were for. 

'Change your voice' pills? that's weird. I began reading, those pills were made by Batman and the pills were for one of the batgirls incase the needed to make their voice sound like a guy's on a mission. Why the hell would Damian have those?

"This is weird" said Gar while taking out a hair brush. The hair brush had a few hairs on them and they were blonde, like mine only longer. 

"Uhhh" Jaime made the noice, reveling that what he was seeing was contact lenses, color contact lenses, the color was green. Ok, What the h-?

"What the hell are you doing?!" came an angry voice. We turned around to see Damian standing in the doorway.

"Leave my stuff alone" he shouted.

We all put the objects in the bag and left it in a room.

Damian didn't even threat us he just headed for the bathroom. That's odd.

"Hey look what I found" said Conner. I turned around to see him only to see he was waving a girlish pink diary.

"Superboy, dude, leave the journal were you found it" said Gar.

"But he looked inside Starfire's computer, isn't this justice?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, but Starfire isn't here to see this" said Jaime.

After a long session of debating Conner left the Diary in the bag and left for the pool (lake). We all had fun, but Damian spent the majority of his time either on the bed or in the bathroom.

When dinner time came we knew that we were doomed. Jaime forgot all his cooking stuff in the van and we couldn't find the keys. There were some stuff but no one knew what to do with those ingreedients. Until Damian came.

He looked at the fruits and veggies we had and began washing them. He then cut them and made a salad, the problem is that we never eat healthy things like SALAD.

"What is that?" asked Gar jokingly.

"Ohhh, okay. So I'm NOT feeling well, but I still get up to SERVE you guys dinner and THIS is the THANKS I GET?!" responded Damian angrily.

"No nonononono, it was a joke. I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" responded Gar quickly. And a little dishonestly. 

We all sat down and started to eat dinner, it was surprisingly VERY good.

"Who knew that healthy stuff could taste good?" asked my boyfriend.

We all chatted about stuff (exept Damian) and shared a few jokes.

"Hey, why doesn't Terra get the Twin bed while the rest of us get the full/double beds, since she's the only girl around here" commented Conner.

They all agreed on it. But I swear (I was sitting next to Damian) I heard Damian murmur something in the lines of "I desserve that bed" in an annoyed tone.

After dinner we brushed our teeth and got to bed. Gar was sleeping with Damian and Jaime was sleeping with Conner. I hope everything goes well.

GARFIELD'S POV

Damian and I were getting ready for bed, I didn't want to go to sleep because it was pretty early.

"Come on Robin, can't we at least chat a little before sleeping" I asked him.

"Logan we still have a lot of days left, infact you can always turn into bugs and go out side to fly." he reponded tiredly.

"But I'm still pretty sure I'll wake you up. Because you always are aware of your surroundings" I answered.

"..."

"Damian?" I called, only to realize was already asleep.

2 HOURS LATER:

It was 11:00pm and I still couldn't sleep. I decided that I was going to annoy him a little.

I turned into a praying mantis and started walking around on his belly, but he dindn't wake up. I then walked over his chest and fell back to his stomach, I realized that his chest was kind of bumpy. I then flew to his chest and started using it as a slide.

I was having fun until Damian moved a little and I fell down all the way to his underwear.

I was getting out when I smelled a familiar sent, blood. Either way I was getting out, I also noticed his underwear had a small bow in it. Weird. 

I made myself human again and went to my side of the bed. I looked at Robin whom was sleeping on his side and did he have curves? After that trauma, sleep found me.

IN THE MORNING:

I woke up to the smell of blood. I looked at my side of the bed and screamed. All the bed was covered in blood.

Soon the rest of the team came and had the same shook written on their faces. Damian was looking around and saw no enemy, he signed in relief but then looked down on the bed, his face turned redder than a tomato.

"It was probably one of my stitches that ripped" said Damian quickly.

"Go relax. I'll take care of this." Damian offered.

"Really? Do you need help with your stitches?" asked Jaime.

"Thanks Beetle, but I'm good" responded Damian, shoowing us out. THAT WAS CONFUSING.

NO ONE'S POV.

We all sat on the lake confused about the whole situation with Damian.

"Guys I need to tell you something" said Terra.

"What is it?" asked Jaime.

"Back when I was with Slade I heard through a phone call that somehow Damian was a blonde girl with honey colored eyes" explained Terra.

"And there is a lot of evidence that actually helps: the contact lenses, the hair brush, the pink journal, the blood wich is possibly his first menstruation, and him getting annoyed easly. It all points to him being actually a girl" finished explaining Terra.

"Yeah, and last night Damian's chest looked a little bumpy, he looked as if he had some curves, and his underwear seemed to have a bow" added Gar.

"Exactl- wait how do you know that?" asked Terra.

"MOVING ON" quickly spoke Jaime "what should we do?"

"Spy on him" responded Superboy.

"Okay, we'll tell him we're going to go apologize to Raven, Dick, and Kori and hide in his bedroom to see if anything happens" Terra explained.

They agreed. Then they told Damian about the apologizing part and hid in his and Gar's bedroom.

They waited and waited until Damian finally cameback.

"Show time" whispered Superboy.

Damian began stretching and said "Finally they're gone" 

He then took off a ... wig, to reveal that he indeed had blonde hair. Next were the lenses, and just as Slade described it Damian had honey colored eyes. He began washing his face only to find his natural pale skin. And then striped completely and the Titans dicovered Damian WAS a female.

She then began looking through Terra's bag and found what she was looking for ... tampons.

"GIRL CODE, I REPEAT GIRL CODE" screamed Superboy starteling everybody and blowing their cover.

Damian looked around and spotted them.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU YOU DOING HERE?!"revealing her real voice.

"Dude you always judge us for not talking about our past and keeping secrets, karma" sing-songed Superboy.

"Is this a joke to you all?! You know something go FUCK YOURSELFS!" Damian grabbed a towel and ran out of the room.

"No, Damian! Wait!" sreamed Terra and Gar. 

"What the hell was that for?!" asked Terra.

"Well it's karma. Since he's always a little bitch" said Superboy.

"That girl in the kiosk" said Jaime in shook.

"What about her?" asked Gar.

"It was her. Damian was the girl in the kiosk. I can't believe it I have a crush on DAMIAN" he said sitting down.

They sat for hours and reflected on what they did wrong.

"We have to make it up to her" said Jaime after a long time.

"But how?" asked Gar.

"First we have to get, Dick, Kori, and Raven" decided Terra.

They made their way to the other cabin.

Jaime softly knoked on the door. Raven opened it after a few seconds.

"Hey guys ready to apologize?" asked Raven.

"Actually we need your help" respoded Terra.

Once they were all together Terra explained the whole situation.

"You JERKS! HOW COULD YOU?!" asked Raven.

"You all acted very inmaturally to the situation infront of you!" followed Kori.

"AND DON'T YOU DARE THINK YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO DATE MY LITTLE SISTER, YOU BUG PERVERT!" lastly said Nightwing.

They all looked at him with a 'really' look. "What?"

"Anyway we want to make it up to her" said Terra.

"Listen guys, you really screwed up, I mean she loved wearing girly clothing up until she was RAPED by Slade" commented Raven.

Terra, Gar, Jaime, and Superboy all looke ddown in shame, Nightwing and Starfire were making a plan to revive Slade using the Lazarus Pit and to torture him until he died (without Batman knowing).

"So what are we going to do?" asked Gar.

"She still loves wearing girl stuff and wants to BE a girl, so we could do the same thing we did for Terra" said Raven.

"And what is that?" asked Kori.

"Throw her a party" said nightwing.

"Yes, now Terra and Kori you guys are going to go and buy the girliest dresses, clothes, feminine things and accesories, Dick and Garfield you guys are incharge of the decorations and lastly Jaime and Superboy you guy's job is to get a pink cake with stawberries and chocolate.

"And what are you gonna do?" asked Superboy.

"I'm going to be a good friend and go comfort her" replied Raven.

RAVEN'S POV

I knoked on the door which Damian was in.

"Damian, can I come in? it's me, Raven" I asked.

Damian unlocked the door. I took it as a sign to come in.

"What do you want?" asked Damian.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when this happened" I responded.

"It's not your fault" Damian replied.

"But I still feel guilty, want to take a shower. I mean you ARE covered on blood" I offered.

"You're right. I'm going to go shower" replied Damian.

"Take all the time you need" I shouted back.

I went to the main room and saw Terra and Kori wraping up 10000 gifts, Dick and Gar decorating, and Jaime and Conner placing the cake on the table.

"Damian's kind of hot" commented Conner. Dick sent him a glare that was scarier than Batman's and Damian's combined, so Conner stayed quiet.

DAMIAN'S POV

I got out of the shower and put on the ONE dress I had given to me by Raven in by birthday.

"Hey, feeling better?" asked Raven.

"Yes, Thank You" I replied.

"Could you come to the main room for a sec?" asked Raven..

"Sure" 

The lights were off and I was confused why would Raven-?"

The lights were suddenly on "SURPRISE" said literally everyone.

The lights revealed a very yummy looking cake, 10000 gifts, and neet decorations.

"huh?" I asked confused.

"Damian we're really sorry, we didn't know about what happened to you" said Gar, Terra, and Superboy at the same time.

"I still want you phone number" screamed Jaime.

"AND YOU WILL NOT GET IT" screamed my brother.

"I don't understand what's the meaning of this?" I asked.

"The meaning is that we accept you no matter what you have" said Starfire.

"Thank you, thank you all so much" I said hugging Kori. 

No that later it developed into a group hug.

I felt happy.


	2. Justice League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The JL find out Damian's secret

The Justice League, with the help of Lex Luthor, was stravelling to the past today. There was a woman, whom was with the League Of Assasins, that was currently trying to kill some superheroes. Batman tried asking Damian about it, to wich Damian replied " Yes, that's Anna (sorry to anyone named Anna) she was with the Legue for five years,she was kind of a harlot, and she killed her own parents. She was one of the most unloyal assasins to my grandfather. I apologize that I can't give you more than that."

BATMAN'S POV  
Lex Luthor created a machine that will send us to the past, exactly in the mountains where Ra's was located. On the other hand the Titans are going on a camping trip, hope that goes well. 

"Well, let's all get into the center and in ten seconds it will sent us exactly 13 years in the past" declared Luthor.

We all got in the center just as asked and as said ten seconds we were all in the past. There were many people in the Justice League included in this mission. 

There was Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Shazam, Aquaman, Cyborg, Martian Man Hunter, Luthor, and me.

When we arrived, we inmediatly hid, not wanting to get Ra's attention. We waitend 50 minutes before a group of assasins came yelling.

"Lady Talia is out of the Lazarus pit; need reinforcements" he yelled.

Talia was in the pit? Damian never mentioned anything about it... Well technically he was three here, he probably doesn't remember. Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it...

The group of assasins came towards our direction. We took the opportunity to knock them out, lucky for us there was exactly ten assasins, ten of us... We took off there clothes to wear them and gave them a drug that will last 24 hours.

We headed toward a door which lead to the lazurus pit and just as said Talia was there... she was killing everyone, but she was there. Ra's was trying to help, and Damian was no where to be seen, but what catched my attention the most was a little girl, or a slave girl. She had blonde hair, she had no shoes on, she only had a torn up, poorly stiched dress on, she looked as if she hadn't eaten in days, looked obviously dirty, and beat up.

The Justice League and I jumped into action and put Talia down (knocked her out). Ra's looked pleased at us, he commanded the other assasins to take her into her room for slumber. 

He looked at us and said "Thank you, I thought that I might have had to kill her... please rest, and let me know if I could do anything for you" "I would like to know where your grandson is" I replied... a little curious of my son's time in the league.

Ra's had a puzzled look on his face "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean... I do not have a grandson..." what? that was weird... "Damian?" I tried again. "I'm sorry, but again I do not know anyone by the name of Damian... maybe you should rest. ESSENCE!" he yelled for the young girl who couldn't be older than 3.

She came as fast as her tiny feet could carry her "Yes, master?" she asked. "You stupid useless slave, go serve those men who helped you mistress, NOW!" "Yes, master" she quickely replied.

Ra's left as soon as she came running toward us. "What can I help you with?" she asked bowing infront of us. Now I just felt bad for her.

"Hey, Essence, right?" I asked her.

"You are correct my leash, that is my name." she replied.

"Well Essence, I just need you to answer me a few questions" I responded.

A few minutes later I got all the answers I needed to track down Anna. But out of pure curiosity I asked her...

"Do you know anyone named Damian?" she put her small hand on her chin as if thinking.

A few seconds later she shook her head. 

"Well... how old are you?" I asked her.

"I'm three years old" she replied.

"Why are you here?" 

"My parents were killed by Mistress Talia, cuz' they were traitors or something like that... I've been all my life here." she said sadly.

"What happend to Talia?" 

"She was killed in the last battle... this is the third time this has happened. I fear she's getting sloopy because of her obsession."

I was about to ask her what obsession she was talking about when an assasin came.

"Brat! Lady Talia awoke and she's asking for tea. Get to work!" the assasin said rudedly, then walked away.

She sighnedand started heading to the place where all the tea stuff was founded.

"What obsession are you talking about?" was my last question to the little girl.

"You know, the I wanna have a child with some bat-rich guy through some artificial womb so he can love me again, if he ever did" she responded.

We felt obligated to follow her and make sure she was safe in case Talia did anything stupid. On the way we came across... Slade.

"Hey there cutie, got any frree time?" he asked Essence. Yeah, Damian was right he WAS a pedophile. 

She somehow politely told him to go Fuck Off.

Slade didn't seem happy, but whatever.

We came in into Talia's room where she was sitting quietly... watching the dead fetus. Essence came and put her tea infront of her saying "Here you go Mistress Talia, enjoy" she was clearly afraid of her. She began walking towards the door when Talia said "Wait Essence, come here" motioning her to come. Essence was by her side inmeditely.

"You know how much I want I child, right Essence?" she said while kneeling down to her level and began stripping her clothes off "Yes Mistress Talia" "You have been... such a loyal servant, always there for me every time I realize that I won't have a child... actually if my first fetus had survived, he would be your age... you do know how much I want my beloved to have a child with me don't you?" "Yes Mistress Talia" "And as my servant you would do anything to hrlp me achive that... won't you?" "Yes" "Good, come with me then"she said taking her hand and taking her away from us.

"What is that woman going to do with that poor child?" asked Wonder Woman.

"She seemed pretty desperate" said Aquaman.

We continued discussing. 

Then Essence and Talia came back. Essence was cleaned and wrapped up in a little towel... Talia bathed her. 

"Now sit down" said Talia taking out a pair of scissors.

Talia started cutting her hair in a male hair cut. Then dyied it black like mine. And basically giving her a makeover that made her look like... No he would tell me, right? if he wasn't really a boy or my son for that matter. 

"Do you know what this is?" asked Talia showing her a patch of powder.

"Make-up?" tried the child.

"No only make up. This make-up will not damage your skin, like most." Talia replied.

Once Talia finished the make-over she turned to us and asked "What do you think? Does she look like my beloved and me?" turning Essence around... she looked like... Damian.

"This is horrible, WHY MUST YOU CHANGE HER OWN GENDER?" asked Wonder Woman angrily

"I do not want a female for a child... nor does my beloved." Why does she think THAT I have nothing against girls. She then turned to Essence and said "Your name is Damian now, your training starts tomorrow, and you will address me as mother now. Understood?"

"Yes..." Damian replied.

"Yes, What?"

"Yes... mother"

"Good, now get some rest and never forget THIS when your ten you'll meet my beloved. If he finds out about this I will kill you and feed your body to street dogs. But I don't have to tell you this, because my beloved WILL disown you if you ever tell him." she said before leaving.

Ess- Damian just stood there, confused, tears running down his cheeks.

"Hey, Batman doesn't mind having a daughter... and he isn't THAT cruel... he'll love you either way" I tried.

But Damian seemed to be NOT thinking.

Diana was getting up to say some woman impowerment speach, but Damian just ran out of the room.

But he didn't leave without me getting some of his DNA first.

"Uhh Guys It's time to go" declared Luthor.

In a matter of 10 seconds we were in the present.

I took the DNA and began testing to see if it was MY Damian.

The Justice League was talking almost looking... sad for Essence.

The computer beeped and I saw the results... IT WAS Damian.

I began reaserching and I found out who Damian really was.

Essesnce Colt. Daughter of the famous assasin, Braxton Colt and the AMAZON May Colt. Braxton killed by Talia and May killed by Wonder Woman's mother. They betrayed their wn kind for love. May was killed first and managed to help Braxton and a month year old Essence escape, then Braxton was killed by Talia, who spared and took Essense.

It also says that Essesnce look off her make-up and wore dresses when Ra's and Talia weren't around. Then Slade... raped her, which caused her to lose all intrest in girl stuff.

It says that Ra's got attached to her and as a forgiveness gift of her rape, he gave her the League of Assasins for her to inherit. And expelled Slade. Now it makes sence why he hates her guts.

"Feel terrible, how could my mother do such a thing?" asked Diana to herself.

"How could I have known with my x-ray vision" asked Superman.

"I wish, Slade was still alive so I could kill him then put him in the Lazurus pit then kill him again and go on and on and on" I decleared.

"I think we need to finish the Anna mission first. THEN talk to Damian" said the flash.

We agreed.

\----- Time skip-----

We finished the mission and headed towards the Teen Titans Tower. When we got there Dick and Starfire were waiting for us.

"Hey, Bruce" greeted Dick.

"Hello Dick, I need to talk with Damian."

"Actually he wants to talk to you too." said Dick.

We started walking towards the Tower.

"So how was the camping trip?" I asked Dick.

"It was... eventful"he replied.

We reached the part of the tower where all the Titans were together chatting like normal people to each other. Damian looked... happy... I guess the camp did go well.

Damian was also sitting close to Jaime... too close.

"Damian" I asked. He looked up at me and stood up.

"Father, I need to talk to you" he replied rather quickly, as if nervous.

I also saw in the corner or my eye, Raven giving Superboy a dirty glare and Superboy was checking out Damian's ass... ohh no.

Damian and I left into a more private room with the Justice League following us.

"I would typically ask the Justice League to get the hell out, but I don't want to do this more times than I already need... so here we go."

Damian began by taking her wig off, revealing her natural blonde hair. Then her make-up revealing her natural pale skin. And finally her contact lenses, revealling her natural honey colored eyes. She had grown, and looked more mature and strong than the 3 year old we saw.

"Father I-I" I put a hand in her shoulder and said "You don't need to explain, I just found out when I went to the past. And I wanted to tell you that it doesn't matter if you're a woman or a man or what you want to be. And it doesn't matter if your my child by blood, because inside you've always been my daughter... Essesnce."

Damian broke down crying and hugged me. The Justece League left us, and we started chatting alone for a bit.

"So the Titans just found out too?" I asked.

"Yes, well, exept Raven"

"Well, I hope you know you can tell me anything."

"Anything?"

"Yes"

"Well... I got a boyfriend"

Boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend... was the only word I heard.

"Who is it?"

"Jaime"

We continued talking. And left not soon after.

I was about to leave when Shazam asked me "Hey, is it cool if I ask you daughter out?"

\-----Bonus part #1-----

Jaime, Superboy, and Shazam were all tied in a dark room... with no memory of how they got there.

"So you all think you're worthy of dating my daughter" asked Bruce.

"Well see about that" said Dick.

"We will have a nice long talk, then you will fill out a worsheet, and then pass a test. Then Bruce and I will decide who is worthy of dating my beloved sister, if any of you are" said Dick.

"Ohh come on, she choose me!" whined Jaime.

Bruce slapped his hand hard on a table and said "I need to find the perfect person for my daughter. She's too young to choose for herself."

"LET THE TRIALS BEGIN" screamed Dick.

\-----Bonus part #2-----

Dick, Kori, and Terra were standing infront of the lazurus pit. Gun in hand, suddenly Slade came out screaming.

Dick shoot him in the head and he fell into the pit again.

"Now your turn babe" Dick said giving the gun to Kori. And she did the same. Then handed it to Terra, who did the same.

They went by turns. Then Dick's phone rang.

"Heyyyy Bruce" said Dick.

"Are you shooting Slade in the head then letting him fall into the pit only for him to revive so you can kill him again?" asked a very angry Batman.

"Welllllll... yes..." 

"Why the HELL didn't you wait for me? I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so... I'm going to create more one shoots of Damian. I have many ideas, I'm planning on doing them all but I don't know what to do first, so I'm going to let you decide:
> 
> 1) there is a new superhero in the JL that is a pedophile, but no one knows. He starts stalking Damian, and then bruce finds out and is superprotective of Damian.
> 
> 2) In the Injustice universe, instead of Damian accidentally killing Dick. Batman accidentally kills Damian. And the last words Damian says to Dick is a promise that they'll meet again. And years later Dick finds a little meta girl that is the reencarnation of Damian. And more powerful than Superman.
> 
> 3)Damian has a secret older twin brother that no one knows about (he is also more violent than Damian himself, but loves him with all his heart) (Also no one knows Damian is depressed). Then turns out Batman had a son with Selina. He's super mean to Damian, blames him for everything, and beats him up. But when Damian's twin finds out, and Damian falls deeper into depression, things get ugly. And Damian's twin teaches him whom not to mess with.
> 
> 4) Batman beats up Conner for impregnating Damian.
> 
> 5)Batman and the JL team catch Garfield and Damian doing it.
> 
> 6) Damian has a girlfriend from the LOA.
> 
> 7) Damian gets possessed by a demon thanks to Constantine, whom can't figure out a way to get the demon out of Damian, so he calls his ex, NOT king shark, but a certain Winchester.
> 
> 8) Damian gets deaged.
> 
> 9) Bruce tells Damian a bunch of mean stuff while he's drunk, and makes Damian fall into depression, and now he has to fix it.
> 
> 10) Damian is forced to tell the whole Teen Titans the most embarissing moment of his life.
> 
> 11) The JL and Teen Titans find out Damian was abused by his mother and grandfather.
> 
> 12) Damian is super nice.


End file.
